Mvemba a Nzinga (Civ6)
or grants a free of the city's majority religion. |religion = Catholicism |quote = Good deeds make good neighbors. }} Mvemba a Nzinga (c. 1456 – 1542 or 1543), baptized Afonso I after his conversion to Christianity, was Manikongo from 1509 until his death. He leads the Kongolese in Civilization VI. Mvemba's Kongo is a land of apparent paradoxes: a religious civilization without generation or Holy Sites, and one that can grow to a huge Population in the middle of the Rainforest. Intro Mother Earth has many gifts for you, King Mvemba a Nzinga. Your people know the dense woods and rainforests as their homes, and glide through them with ease. Great also are the gifts that come from travelers of distant lands. Keep an open mind, for the inspiration of the open world will let our people create art with power and majesty. In-Game Mvemba a Nzinga's unique agenda, Enthusiastic Disciple, is that he likes civilizations which spread their religion to his cities. However, he dislikes civilizations who have founded a religion and have not brought it to his cities. His leader ability is called Religious Convert. He may not build Holy Site districts, gain Great Prophets, or found a religion. However, he gains all beliefs of any religion that has established itself in a majority of his cities and receives an Apostle (of that city's majority religion) each time he finishes a Mbanza or Theater Square district in one of his cities. Detailed Approach Kongo's initial push is to grab as much Rainforest or Woods as they can get (which shouldn't be a problem unless Brazil is nearby). Using the Mbanza (which provides plentiful Housing as early as the Medieval era) and from these Rainforest or Woods tiles, they are able to grow large cities quickly. Mvemba will also pick the largest Religion in the game and get it spread into the majority of his cities so Kongo can duplicate the all of the Belief bonuses (without having had to generate a single point of ). If they do end up with , they can use it to patronize Great People, augmenting their Nkisi civilization ability that already allows them to generate plenty of Great Works with highly enhanced yields. By combining bonus yields from Religion and Great Works, they can be a contender for any victory, though a Cultural Victory is a perfect fit. Lines Mvemba a Nzinga is voiced by Mamengi Alfredo Lombisi. He speaks Lingala. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: I welcome the words of your prophets and priests. We learn so much from their good works. Agenda-based Disapproval: I can only assume your reluctance to spread your religion comes from lack of conviction. Attacked: Do you really think you can walk over us so easily? I will not let it happen. Not to Kongo - not to my people! Declares War: We are no strangers to war. You have strayed from God's path, and now we will correct it. Defeated: You are nothing but a glorified barbarian. Cruel, and ruthless. Greeting: I am Mvemba a Nzinga and I greet you as a friend. I can see you are blessed by God. Are you here to share your enlightenment? Unvoiced Requests Declaration of Friendship: I extend my hand in friendship to you. Let our people be brothers and sisters under the Lord. Declaration of Friendship Accepted: Thank you, my friend. Refuses a Declaration of Friendship: Kongo is not ready to accept your friendship. Let our relationship ripen first. Delegation: My trade delegation should be arriving soon with fufu. Enjoy the meal! Accepts a Delegation: Your trade delegation arrived at my capital, where we welcomed them with open arms. And thank you for your gifts. Accepts a Trade Deal: Thank you very much. Refuses a Trade Deal: That is unfortunate. Denounced by Player: I have done nothing wrong, and the people of Kongo do not deserve your slander. Denounces Player: You are an evil upon this world. Your name will be cursed for ages. Invitation to Capital: Let us exchange information as we exchange wisdom. Tell me of your capital. Is it a holy city? Invitation to City: Before we continue, come worship with me at our nearby city. Then we can enjoy a meal of chicken moambé. Civilopedia entry Trivia * Mvemba a Nzinga's diplomacy screen shows a riverside village in a jungle (possibly the Congo River and the Congolese rainforests). * Mvemba a Nzinga often carries a staff, which he throws to the ground when denounced. * Mvemba a Nzinga's leader ability and agenda both reference his and his kingdom's conversion to Catholicism. * Mvemba a Nzinga is referred to as Afonso (his baptismal name) in the game's asset files. Gallery File:Civ6 splash Mvemba.jpg|Promotional image of Mvemba a Nzinga File:Mvemba a Nzinga loadscreen (Civ6).jpg|Mvemba a Nzinga on the loading screen File:Mvemba a Nzinga Portrait.jpg|Portrait of Mvemba a Nzinga overseeing a construction project, by Carl Owens Videos Related achievements Category:Kongolese